


Shut Up, Ruth

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cats, Cute, Extra Treat, F/F, Ghosts, Haunting, Past Character Death, Silly, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Being haunted by the ghost of an ex-girlfriend can get exasperating... and that's very true for Chelsea, even though she still has feelings for Ruth. But such a haunting can have its advantages... especially when dealing with an annoying sibling!





	Shut Up, Ruth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> Dear Icie, I saw your prompts and was immediately inspired to write something for you. I do hope you enjoy this odd little treat! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Chelsea groaned aloud, sitting bolt upright in bed as a third loud crash echoed through the darkened house.

The first had woken her from a deep and peaceful sleep, and the second had no doubt woken the neighbours and scared Tommy, her massive black and white cat, out of his wits. Enough was enough, she decided, and she opened her mouth to yell a few choice epithets that her very own mother didn’t know she knew at the perpetrator of this unholy racket.

An unseen kiss and a girlish giggle in her ear stopped the outpouring of swear words.

“Glad you’re awake,” Ruth said, gradually changing from a dark and formless shadow into the pixie-like young woman she had been in life. She flipped her blonde ponytail flirtatiously and fluttered her eyelashes before tickling Chelsea beneath her ribs. Chelsea had to struggle not to burst out laughing, and tried to keep an unimpressed expression on her face.

Being haunted by the ghost of her ex-girlfriend was decidedly weird, and occasionally exasperating, but Ruth was the kind of girl Chelsea could never stay mad at for too long. If not for a tragic car crash almost three years ago that had happened during an “off” phase of their on-again, off-again relationship, Chelsea would have asked Ruth if she wanted to get back together.

“How could I not be awake after all that banging?” Chelsea retorted, and immediately regretted her word choice as Ruth smirked at the unintentional innuendo. “The whole street must be wide awake by now, and you’ve probably given poor Tommy a heart attack!”

“Tommy was still snoozing on the couch when I last looked – you know the only thing that wakes him up in a hurry is a nice big smelly can of tuna. And to be fair, that last bang wasn’t me. That was Felicia.”

Chelsea’s eyes went wide with shock, hoping that Ruth hadn’t gone too far this time. “Ruth, what have you done? If you’ve hurt her, I’ll get an exorcist in here, I mean it!”

“No need to call a priest over a minor prank or two, sweetie. Besides, I thought you were an atheist.” Ruth pouted and tried to tickle Chelsea again. Chelsea pulled back, and this time she was not even close to laughing. 

Her eyes narrowed.

“Agnostic, actually, and don’t change the subject. I’m serious. I may not get on too well with Felicia, and I never really wanted her to move in with me, but she’s still my sister! I don’t want her dead or injured or in a psych ward. Now tell me, what have you done to her?”

“Absolutely nothing at all, Chelsea – I swear on my own grave,” Ruth replied with a mischievous grin. “She’s probably still running like the wind as we speak. I never laid so much as a spectral finger on her, and she didn’t even see me. All I did was heave those hideous green and orange vases she had on her mantelpiece out the windows. You know how much I’ve always hated ugly ornaments. It’s not my fault both windows just happened to be closed!”

This time Chelsea did crack up, despite the looming expense of replacing the broken panes.

“I couldn’t stand those bloody awful things either,” she gasped at last, her sides aching. “But what am I going to say to her when she gets back?”

“She won’t be back.” 

Ruth grinned again and gestured towards Chelsea’s cell phone on the bedside table. “And she’ll be telling you so in five… four… three… two…”

The phone rang, and Ruth was obviously trying to stifle more giggles as Chelsea attempted to placate the screaming Felicia on the other end of the line.

“Oh my God, are you all right? What happened? Yes, I did hear something! What? No – you’re kidding me, right? You’re not – oh, my God! Don’t worry, I’ll find out what’s going on. I understand – yeah, I know… I understand completely why you don’t want to come back. Go to a friend’s house for now, and I’ll come over later and bring some things for you. And I’ll get the rest of your stuff sent over as soon as you’ve found a new place, OK?”

When Chelsea hung up, Ruth was smirking again, this time in triumph. Chelsea couldn’t help but give her a relieved and affectionate smile by way of thanks. Ruth pretended to frown.

“What? No rapturous kisses, followed by some banging of the good kind, now that it’s just you, me and the kitty-cat in our little love-nest?” she teased, and Chelsea cracked up laughing again.

“Shut up, Ruth,” she chuckled, but didn’t pull away when Ruth slid under the blankets and snuggled up next to her. 

Chelsea wondered if, despite the whole ghost thing, Ruth really would be willing for them to get back together.


End file.
